1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detection techniques and relates to flow cells and methods of manufacturing flow cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flow cells for making fluids serving as samples flow therein are used in particle detection apparatuses, flow cytometers, microorganism detection apparatuses, and so on. Flow cells are transparent, and substances contained in fluids are analyzed through reactions obtained by irradiating the fluids flowing within the flow cells (e.g., refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,189,187).
However, there exists a problem in that conventional flow cells are not easy to manufacture. Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention is directed to providing a flow cell that can be manufactured with ease and a method of manufacturing a flow cell.